Sabishikute Loneliness
Lyrics Nihongo 誰にも言えない　二人しか知らない 口に出せない　ヒミツめいたKiss 見つめてられない　ずっといられない 心つかめない　あなたが見えない 眠れない夜が過ぎ　新しい朝が来ても あなたに触れた指が　こんなに熱い そばにいたいよ こんなに切ないのは　あなたが初めてなの 胸が苦しくて　壊れちゃいそうなの 強く抱きしめていて　どこにも行けないように あなたのその瞳は　誰を見つめているの 心が砕けそう　早く助けてよ 私だけ見つめて　その腕で捕らえて Missing　夢から覚めた時に Lonely　あなたの愛が欲しい (RAP) 初めてあなたに会った瞬間 何もかも忘れちゃった時間 あなたのキモチだけが見えない だからやっぱり私はOne Night? 　　 あなた思うキモチ止まんない Romaji Dare ni mo ienai futari shika shiranai Kuchi ni dasanai himitsu meita kiss Mitsume terarenai zutto irarenai Kokoro tsukamenai anata ga mienai Nemurenai yoru ga sugi atarashii asa ga kitemo Anata ni fureta yubi ga konnani atsui Soba ni itai yo Konna setsunai no wa anata ga hajimete nano Mune ga kurushikute koware chaisou nano Tsuyoku dakishimeteite doko ni mo ikenai you ni Anata no sono hitomi wa dare wo mitsumeteiru no Kokoro ga kuda kesou hayaku tasukete yo Watashi dake mitsumete sono ude detoraete Missing yumekara sameta toki ni Lonely anata no ai ga hoshii (RAP) Hajimete anata ni atta shunkan Nanimokamo wasuchatta jikan Anata no kimochi dake ga mie nai Dakara yappari watashi wa One Night? Anata ou kimochi tomannai English Translation I don't know only the both of us, but I don't tell anyone Don't put it to your mouth, with a secret kiss I'm not staring at you, I don't need you that much I didn't grasp your heart, you don't look at me Our sleepless night is after, our new morning has came The finger I touched to you is so hot Besides, it hurts So it is painful, you've started My chest is painful and would be likely to break Hold on to me strongly, as I won't go somewhere Your pupil is looking at someone My heart is likely informal, hurry up and save me Only show it to me, and capture it with your arm Missing in the time that I woke up from a dream Lonely only your love (RAP) You started to meet a moment You forgot everthing this time Only your feelings are not seen So, are you certain that I am One Night? The feelings that your are thinking won't stop Long Version 誰にも言えない　二人しか知らない 口に出せない　ヒミツめいたKiss 見つめてられない　ずっといられない 心つかめない　あなたが見えない 眠れない夜が過ぎ　新しい朝が来ても あなたに触れた指が　こんなに熱い そばにいたいよ ♯こんなに切ないのは　あなたが初めてなの ♯胸が苦しくて　壊れちゃいそうなの ♯強く抱きしめていて　どこにも行けないように ♯あなたのその瞳は　誰を見つめているの ♯心が砕けそう　早く助けてよ ♯私だけ見つめて　その腕で捕らえて ♯Missing　夢から覚めた時に ♯Lonely　あなたの愛が欲しい (RAP) 初めてあなたに会った瞬間 何もかも忘れちゃった時間 あなたのキモチだけが見えない だからやっぱり私はOne Night? 　　 　あなた思うキモチ止まんない 　だけどあなたがゼンゼン分かんない 　Hey! 過ぎてくだけのTime　また会いたいTonight あなたに触れたい　その心にTouch 瞳の先に　私だけいたい 心ほどきたい　あなたを知りたい 抱きしめられた肩を身体が覚えてるの 見つめればそれだけで　ねぇ動けない そばにいたいよ こんな夜を過ごして　どんな朝が来ても あなたがいなければ　何の意味もない 止まらない想いは　一人じゃ手に負えない 他の誰かのことを　今は考えないで あなたしかいないのに　なにを信じればいい 昨日までを捨てて　私を受けとめてよ ♯repeat Long Romaji Dare ni mo ienai futari shika shiranai Kuchi ni dasanai himitsu meita kiss Mitsume terarenai zutto irarenai Kokoro tsukamenai anata ga mienai Nemurenai yoru ga sugi atarashii asa ga kitemo Anata ni fureta yubi ga konnani atsui Soba ni itai yo #Konna setsunai no wa anata ga hajimete nano #Mune ga kurushikute koware chaisou nano #Tsuyoku dakishimeteite doko ni mo ikenai you ni #Anata no sono hitomi wa dare wo mitsumeteiru no #Kokoro ga kuda kesou hayaku tasukete yo #Watashi dake mitsumete sono ude detoraete #Missing yumekara sameta toki ni #Lonely anata no ai ga hoshii (RAP) Hajimete anata ni atta shunkan Nanimokamo wasuchatta jikan Anata no kimochi dake ga mie nai Dakara yappari watashi wa One Night? Anata ou kimochi tomannai Dakedo anata ga zenzen wakannai Hey! Sugiteku dake no Time mata aitai Tonight Anata ni furetai sono kokoro ni Touch Hitomi no saki ni watashi dake itai Kokoro hodo kitai anata wo shiritai Dakishimerareta kata wo karada ga oboeteru no Mitsumereba sore dake de nee ugokenai Soba ni itai yo Konna yoru wo sugoshite donna asa wo kite mo Anata ga inakereba nan no imimonai Tomaranai omoi wa hitori ja te ni oenai Hoka no dareka no koto wo ima wa kangaenaide Anata shikainai no ni nani wo shinjireba ii Kinou made wo sutete watashi wo uketomete yo ♯repeat Long English Translation I don't know only the both of us, but I don't tell anyone Don't put it to your mouth, with a secret kiss I'm not staring at you, I don't need you that much I didn't grasp your heart, you don't look at me Our sleepless night is after, our new morning has came The finger I touched to you is so hot Besides, it hurts #So it is painful, you've started #My chest is painful and would be likely to break #Hold on to me strongly, as I won't go somewhere #Your pupil is looking at someone #My heart is likely informal, hurry up and save me #Only show it to me, and capture it with your arm #Missing in the time that I woke up from a dream #Lonely only your love (RAP) You started to meet a moment You forgot everthing this time Only your feelings are not seen So, are you certain that I am One Night? The feelings that your are thinking won't stop, But you never understand Hey! After only time, I also want to meet you Tonight I want to mention to you, the Touch in that mind In the pupil above, I only get hurt I want to unwind the heart, and want to know you The body that holds on to my shoulder remembers If I show you that only, it's immobile, right? Besides, it hurts This night passes on, this kind of morning has came If I do not have you, what does it not make sense? The unstoppable feelings are uncontrollable in a person's hands Now, I do not think about other people's things I do not tell you, if you believe in something good Throw it away from yesterday, and accept me ♯repeat Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 淋しくてLoneliness appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best album. Trivia *In pop'n music 3, 淋しくてLoneliness's character was Aya 3-5P. This palette was Aya's 4P color in the CS counterpart. **In pop'n music 3 CS, 淋しくてLoneliness's character was replaced to May-Fa CS2, and its HYPER chart changed May-Fa's palette to her 2P color. *In pop'n music 4, 淋しくてLoneliness's character was Aya 3. Difficulty & Notecounts Other chart not shown on the above table: *pop'n music 3 CS's BEGINNER chart: total notes: 133. Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Pop'n Music 2 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 CS Songs